Codes, such as barcodes, are used in a variety of industrial applications and increasingly by consumers. Codes are a daily part of life for companies to track products effectively across supply chains or distribute product specific information. A change has taken place in the market whereby consumers are beginning to more widely adopt the usage of codes, in particular two-dimensional (2-D) codes, because the proliferation of mobile devices. Scanners downloaded to mobile devices, particularly smart phones, can provide a user with the ability decipher codes quickly and efficiently. The code provides instant access to information by linking the physical world with the digital world.
Today, codes are used to re-direct users to uniform resource locators (URLs) or store modest amounts of information such as emails, mobile numbers, and profile identifiers (IDs). The browser supports uniform resource identifier (URI) redirection, which allows 2-D codes to send metadata to existing applications on a device.
While codes are becoming more prolific, the chances that a consumer will engage with a website at the time of scanning is still limited.